


王氏双子的爱人 46

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 5





	王氏双子的爱人 46

46

有甜有虐…

三人行，并必有一👋

啪的一巴掌打在肖战屁股上， “呼…放松点…我快被你夹断了……”  
“啊啊啊……嗯啊……啊……”肖战平躺着身子，被王一博撑开大腿，后穴被肉棒填满，进进出出…  
“老婆，你胸也好敏感哟～”王一丹跨坐在肖战身上，用自己的肉棒打着肖战的乳头，肖战乳头突起，王一丹龟头也渗出了水，龟头的水打在肖战胸上，王一丹玩心大起，把自己的龟头对准肖战挺起的乳尖，不停的把肖战乳尖往龟头小孔里塞……  
“啊…别……嗯嗯嗯……别这样玩……啊啊……”

“丹丹，他好像很喜欢，肉棒都打颤了～”王一博一边抽插着后穴，一边用指尖在肖战龟头上打了一个圈。  
“哈…老婆，你看，你的乳尖被我小孔吸进去了…”王一丹显然很兴奋… “讷，老婆这可是你的胸在艹我的肉棒～”  
“啊…唔……别……啊啊……别说了……嗯……”肖战被荤话刺激的浑身潮红…  
“啊哈……前面、嗯……前面好胀……啊啊、啊……”肖战说着就想伸手套弄自己的肉棒，却被王一丹强行握住手腕…  
王一丹用肉棒最后顶了顶肖战的乳尖，依依不舍的从肖战身上下来…  
“老婆，把手伸回去，我用嘴帮你…”

“喔、啊……嗯……快…啊、啊……”肖战听话的放松了手腕…  
王一丹从肖战头部跨上去，看着眼前的肉棒，肖战知道王一丹想干嘛，直接张嘴含住了肉棒…  
“喔…呼……宝贝你太着急了…”被毫无准备的口交，让王一丹又爽又麻…  
王一博把肖战的腿往上抬了抬了，完全摆成了一个M型…  
王一丹与肖战形成了69式，王一丹俯下身，清晰的看着王一博的肉棒在肖战的后穴口进进出出，兴奋的肉棒又大了一圈，顶的肖战吃力的张着嘴巴迎合着王一丹粗大的肉棒…

“啊啊唔…啊啊啊……”  
王一丹握住肖战的肉棒就含了进去，下面不管前后的快感都让肖战失了焦…  
后穴的淫水越来越多…  
卜滋卜滋的水声越来越大，王一博连根拔起，又快速插进去，带出来的淫水都渐到了王一丹的头发上…  
王一丹一边含着肖战肉棒，一边闻着王一博男人的气息和肖战淫水混合的味道，肉棒流出的水也越来越多…

“唔唔……啊……不……啊唔唔唔——”王一丹突然坐直身子，抱着肖战脑袋就做了几次深喉…  
“喜欢不喜欢我艹你嗓子……嗯…”  
肖战嘴被肉棒填满，只能用力的点头…  
“呼……老婆，都吃进去吧…哈……”说完，王一丹把滚烫的精液射进了肖战喉咙深处…  
随着肖战喉结的滚动，一滴不剩的喝了下去……

肖战还在迷离着，王一丹和王一博同时向门口门缝望去…  
王一丹把肉棒从肖战嘴里撤出来，挑逗的在嘴唇上拍打，摩擦了两下，起来披上浴袍向门口走去，并带上了门……

…………  
“我说你怎么那么变态，偷窥。”  
王一丹双臂交叉，不满的看着前面的男人。  
“你们居然把人带别墅里来，玩的那么疯了吗？”  
王一丹像看傻逼一样看着前面的男人， “彭楚粤，他是我们的老婆。”说着伸出带着戒指的手在彭楚粤眼前晃了晃， “偷窥狂。”

…………  
“啊啊啊……停下……我……啊……不行了……啊……”  
房间里，肖战还在王一博的身下晃动着……  
王一博摸了把肖战的脸， 停止了抽插， “怎么办…我才要开始呢～”  
肖战睁大瞳孔，不敢相信的看着王一博…  
王一博安抚性的吻了下他的嘴唇，开始迅速抽插起来……  
“啊…要坏了……不……啊啊……”肖战被插的双腿打颤，后穴不断吸咬着肉棒…  
“还是后面的嘴诚实。”  
“啊啊啊……不行了……啊啊、哈……啊啊——”肖战在啪啪的撞击声中翻起了白眼…  
小腹上不知道被自己的精液打湿了多少回……

————————

“彭少爷，这……”星管家难为情的看着彭楚粤…  
彭楚粤离发飙就差一点点了…  
“真想的出，把我的房间，改成画房！就为了一个在下面的男人！”  
彭楚粤越想越气，走上前就把画板上的布掀了起来…  
时间好像静止了…

“彭少爷，肖先生是以后的夫人，请您不要在这样说了。”

星管家的话，彭楚粤自己也不知道听见了没有，只是盯着画看了很久……  
“房间就留给他吧，带我去新卧室。”

…………

王一丹躺在自己的床上摸着戒指，微笑的闭上了眼睛。  
彭楚粤躺在新卧室里，想着那副画，久久不能入睡。  
王一博将失去意识的肖战抱到浴室，第一次为他做了事后清理。  
这一夜，改变了太多……


End file.
